


Color Me Free

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recovery, Slow Burn, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: JiaLong : < hey do u have the calculus hw ? >With everything else being an absolute mess, Emil didn’t exactly appreciate a message that asked for the homework he had done ages ago. Normally, he would have ignored it. It as just a random someone asking for something not really important. Nothing to be concerned about.He stared at the other two messages, and then he stared at the clock. He didn’t feel like answering either of them, not on Friday evening, when all he wanted was to crawl into his bed and stop existing. So he, almost unconsciously, opened the messenger app and began typing.[who are you ? ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not having a pleasant time currently, this fic is serving as some kind of coping mechanism. It is been ages since the last time i wrote a hongice fanfiction, but since it´s probably the closest thing to me, and the thing i feel safest around, i guessed that nothing could serve to make me forget than this. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, and i sincerely thank this awesome person who helped me out and encouraged me, but since i´m at school while posting this i cant remember their name.

Emil stared beyond the window. The crystal was covered in smudges, making it difficult to see through. Still, the color of the sunset was breathtaking enough to make up for it. He sighed, unable to feel the colors blooming from the inside out, and instead turning to the colors from the outside to feel something.

It was useless. The fake colors from the outside managed to make him feel alive for a few seconds, yet as soon as he turned to the blank canvas, he felt them slowly washing away from his body. He gripped the pencil as hard as he could, tempted to just throw everything away. Desperate, he tried to retrace the colors, the feeling, of that beautiful sunset into the empty canvas. Moving his hand up and down, from side to side, in circles.

_Sketch. Sketch. Sketch._

His hand stopped. He felt his own eyes get wet. He cursed. He breathed in and out. In and out. It was useless. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt the complete wasteland inside. Nothing. He looked up to the sketch and felt his blood boil, tears overflowing as he recognized it.

_It was a flower._

A knock from the other side of the door was heard. Emil couldn’t bring himself to get up. Instead, choosing to simply stare at his own lap, trying to hold back the tears that streamed down like a waterfall. The pencil laid in his hands. He could almost feel it staring back at him, mocking.

 _‘This is all your fault,_ ’ the pencil said.

 _‘So lame,’_ the canvas laughed.

Emil tried to tune everything out. Even the sunset, which seemed to just look at him in pity now. Once upon a time, in a fairy tale that someone used to read, the sunset said pretty words, and the pencil’s sang a melody to which he could draw. Where was that fairy tale now?

“Emil,” a voice interrupted him. A voice like the roses in the garden, still a bud not quite yet blooming, opened it’s way in the colorless room. He recognized it, he didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “It’s late, shouldn’t we go home?”

“You should go, Lily,” his own voice seemed alien, Lily surely recognized the unusual pitch in his voice. But as the good friend –as the good person- she was, she didn’t comment on it. “Your brother will get worried.”

“I am worried,” Lily walked a few steps closer, standing right next to his seat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she looked at the canvas. Her expression, filled with concerned, deepened. “Come on, let’s walk home together. Like before.”

Emil hesitated. Lily walked right in front of him, standing between the the disgusting excuse for a flower, and him. She forced him to look straight into her eyes. Green. Like the spring. Soft and warm like the grass in a sunny day, expression filled eyes. He could almost hear her heart breaking, and almost taste the salt of her tears.

“Please,” she breathed, holding the sides of his head in her hands. Small, only a tad bit smaller than his own, still lukewarm from the summer evenings. “You’re tearing yourself apart…I can’t watch you do this. Not after everything.”

Lily’s eyes were filled with water, mirroring Emil’s own. The only difference being how her tears were screaming in bright pink, and his were whimpering in baby blue.

Filled with guilt, Emil took her hands in his, moving them slowly towards his lap. He moved a hand to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

“Lily,” he whispered her name softly, scared that if he was too loud something might break. Maybe something inside her, maybe something inside him. They were equally possible outcomes. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make you cry…”

“I know you’re hurting,” she closed her eyes, tears slowly riding down her cheeks, dampening them. “But I don’t want to see you destroy yourself like this.”

“I’m sorry,” that’s everything he managed to say. Her eyes opened slowly, more and more tears forming in her eyes. Emil almost chuckled at this. “You’re such a crybaby.”

“And you’re not?” She breathed out a half laugh, a half sob. A broken smile moved to her lips. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t,” he promised. Lily looked about to break down again, but she wasn’t as weak as she seemed. She swallowed the tears, and instead went for a hug. Tight and reassuring; firm without hesitation. Emil felt his insides crack, and with tears he returned the hug. “Promise.”

The door opened.

Lily was the one to turn towards whoever was standing in the door. Emil just looked out to the window, trying to hide his tears and flushed cheeks.

“Um, sorry…the teacher asked me to close the art room…” the voice began, obviously confused over what was happening. Lily untangled herself from Emil’s body and rushed for her bag.

“It’s okay, I… I was supposed to be leaving,” her voice came out strained from the emotion. “Emil, are you coming?”

He felt the hope in her words, but chose to bite his lips. Neither a confirmation nor an answer. She heard her sigh and although he couldn’t see her, he felt her ‘worried stare hid in a smile’ look as she neared the door.

“I guessed so,” he heard her open the door. “Don’t stay too late, and text me when you get home.”

She left. The tiny spec of color that had floated around the room ever since she had entered, left. Everything was back to them empty canvas that refused to be painted with anything other than soulless flowers. The sunset was leaving too, and black began coloring the sky in a tasteless manner.

“Well, I need to close so,” the person behind him talked. A random voice without color, without feelings. Emil got up from the chair he had dragged next to the window,  and began putting all his things away -the brushes he never used, the crystal clear water, unused pencil colors still sharpened and complete, and the stupid canvas that had a meek flower sketched over. A flower that could go wither for all her cared-. “Wow, your girlfriend must have dumped up pretty roughly if you’re that angry.”

Emil wasn’t in the mood for stupid people, saying stupid things. He threw everything he had into his bag, ignoring the horrible pain that memories were being brought back.

_Girlfriend. Dumped. Angry._

Those words kept repeating themselves like a mantra over and over, keeping him in the border of mental meltdown. His own hands were trembling, barely managing to hold things in them without dropping everything. The faint noise that came from the guy who talked, just increased the feeling of complete self destruction. Emil quickly turned around, towards the door. He felt his skin prickle in blue and green, a horrible abomination when it ate you away.

“Hey, don’t ignore me, that’s super rude,” the guy kept talking. Inside his head, Emil shouted.

‘ _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up,’_ he wanted everyone and everything to shut up. The sudden rush of unpleasant colors crawled up his spine, making him shiver in disgust. He wanted to escape. The door seemed like a heaven he could reach in a few steps, yet so far away.

“I told you to wait!” The guy shouted this time, and instead of simply letting Emil get away, he grabbed his hand. His hand was hot, burning even. Emil turned around instantly, trying to get away from the grip in his hands.

_Red._

 “What the hell is your problem!?” He shouted, fighting the grip in his hands, refusing to look up and meet his eyes. “Leave me alone!”

“My problem!? I’m not the weirdo who is ignoring me!” The guy shouted back at Emil.

“Shut up!” Emil glared, only after seconds of anger did he realized his mistake. The guy had seen his face. His swollen face, with snot in his nose and red eyes from crying. Probably even some tears in them. They boy was looking at him, with perplexed eyes.

Brown eyes, wood like strong. His hair was brown too, surrounded by the last tints of sun that came through the window.

_Red._

“Are,” the boy’s voice cut through the air, snapping Emil out of his daze. “Are you cry-?”

Blushing, and before the guy could finish his sentence, Emil forcibly pulled out of the grip, startling the boy. He wiped his tears away as fast as he could, and turned around. Everything inside him was screaming, but no sound came out of his mouth.

He ran towards the door, and into the hallways that seemed endless. It was no use thinking were he wanted to go. With his mind running miles per seconds, he couldn’t register where his feet were taking him. Not that it mattered. He knew this hallways by heart, it was impossible for him to get lost.

He reached the school entrance. Black fence, with the school’s emblem carved on the top. His ragged breath was all he could hear. Not even the wind blowing, which by this time of the year was non-existent, could be heard. Neither could he hear the cicadas. He guessed that near school, cicadas ceased to exist. Maybe he was right, and everything near a school slowly withered to death. Maybe cicadas died, just like every student’s passion and excitement.

Emil turned around, slightly, looking over his shoulder to stare at the big window in the third floor of the building, right over the football field, in the far corner. The Art Room. That window with smudges and paint that haunted his dreams. The boy was nowhere to be seen, but from down there it was difficult to even spot the paint.

_Red._

He faced the school’s entrance once again. Taunting, and harmless. Emil walked towards it. He was half hoping for Lily to be waiting -beneath the sunset, lively like a sunflower- but her smile was nowhere to be seen, and her cheerful ‘Let’s go home!’ Nowhere to be heard. So, he walked down the street, three blocks down, six to the left and final and a quarter towards the east. His house stood there. Windows transparent, curtains in purple adorning them.

Emil opened the door, making his way through the living room without a sound. The tv was turned on, but Emil couldn’t recognize what the show was about. It was merely background noise to whatever was happening on the kitchen.

“Welcome home,” a voice called, making Emil stop his tracks. He turned, and a head showed from around the corner of the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

Emil shook his head, but the small pause he had made before doing so, gave him away. His brother stared, not buying it.

“You haven’t eaten,” he didn’t ask. He confirmed. Emil was left with no other option other than sighing. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” it was an useless intent to get out of his brother’s worries. He knew it was pointless, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. It wasn’t a lie, after all. He wasn’t hungry. “I ate with Lily on my way here.”

“Funny,” his brother came out of the kitchen, his deadpan look mixed with amusement. “I recall receiving Lily’s message saying that you weren’t with her on the way home.”

“ _Traitor,_ ” Emil breathed. He knew for a fact that she was more worried than willing to betray him, but still, it would take a while for her to gain back his trust.

“She’s worried about you, just like I am,” Lukas’ eyes softened. He walked towards Emil, and let his hand rest on Emil’s shoulder. Emil felt his own shoulders tense at the contact, and his eyes begin to hurt from the tears threatening to spill. Somehow, with some strength he didn’t know he had, he managed to hold them back. He looked up, to see his brother staring with a heartbroken look. “Let’s eat.”

“I’m really not hungry,” he sighed but walked towards the table, empty and cold. There was no point in fighting his brother.

“It’s porridge,” Lukas walked back to the kitchen, taking this as a sign that regardless what Emil might say, he was willing to eat.

And technically, he _did_ eat. Maybe he played around with the food more than he actually ate, but he did nibble the bread and took some of the rice in his mouth.

“Is that really all you’re going to eat?” After a long silence from part of his brother, he spoke only to say that. Emil looked at his brother’s plate, already empty, while his was probably just a little below overflowing.

“I told you I’m not hungry,” Emil shrugged, setting aside his spoon. Lukas took his plate to set it in the sink.

“You’re not moving until you eat,” he threatened, and began washing the dishes.

Emil stared at his own plate.

_‘It’s tasty,’ that voice said. In purple and blue, filling the air with beautiful tints of light. Emil could see their smile, bright and sweet. It made him blush, it made his heart flutter. ‘I love it!’_

_‘My brother makes the best porridge,’ he had answered. He’d taken a bite, and even in his memories the taste was so real that his real self tasted it. ‘It’s my cousin’s recipe.’_

_‘I wish I could eat it everyday, I’m so jealous,’ their laugh like a butterfly flutter._

_‘It’s easy to make,’ he’s commented, looking at their eyes. So full of life, so full of color. ‘I can make it for you.’_

_‘Everyday?’ They asked, with sparkles in their eyes._

_‘I guess so,’ he blushed. ‘If you really wanted to.’_

_‘Then, that would make us look like we are married,’ they said, and Emil almost spat out food that he was chewing._

_‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ he felt his heartbeat rise up, until it was everything he could hear. They laughed again, in that baby pink that made them look like a flower._

_‘I kind of like that, don’t you?’_

His stomach growled and churned. The held back the acid that threatened to com crawling up his throat into the floor, and moved the plate to the other side. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

He got up, and walked towards the fridge. He placed the porridge next to the bottles of milk and butter, and closed the fridge.

He walked to his room, ignoring the concerned look in his brother’s eyes.

Now, he really was hungry, but at the same time he wasn’t. Nausea made its way into his brain, and felt it turn to mush. His stomach was eating his stomach, but was afraid that if he were to eat, everything would come out his mouth, mixed in with acid. Panting, he fell into the bed. Sweat damping the uniform he couldn’t bring himself to get out of, and simply laid on the bed.

He didn’t have the strength to move. So he stared at the ceiling. Everything resurfaced with this place. All the memories, all the songs, all the promises…

_Don’t cry_

What was he supposed to do?

His cellphone, from the pocket of his sweater, rang. He knew whose message it was. He glanced at the screen, and a pink lily next to her name, proved him right.

{Are you home safe?}

He didn’t want to answer. He didn’t feel like answering. It felt like an extra something he needed to do. In the back of his mind he knew that because she worried, he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to escape. No one should care. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

Except it was.

He didn’t open the message, instead choosing to just read it in the screen. The feeling of being trapped in an invisible cage fell in his shoulders. Why couldn’t the feeling wash away like everything else did?

Another ring. A text was from Lily. Another one wasn’t. And the last one just confused him.

 

Lily: {I know you’re reading my messages, Emil.}

Kim: (do you still have the ring?)

 

For an instant, Emil forgot how to breathe. His fingers froze, and his eyes read and re read the message trying to convince himself that, yes. It was them. His lips trembled, as three burning letters carved themselves in his skin. He didn’t want to read it. Hadn’t he blocked them, hadn't he deleted their number?

He hadn’t. He was an idiot and he hadn't. He almost threw his cellphone to the other side of the room in despair.

But the last unread message caught his attention. It was someone whose name he didn’t recognize.

 

JiaLong : < hey do u have the calculus hw ? >

 

With everything else being an absolute mess, Emil didn’t exactly appreciate a message that asked for the homework he had done ages ago. Normally, he would have ignored it. It as just a random someone asking for something not really important. Nothing to be concerned about.

He stared at the other two messages, and then he stared at the clock. He didn’t feel like answering either of them, not on Friday evening, when all he wanted was to crawl into his bed and stop existing. So he, almost unconsciously, opened the messenger app and began typing.

[who are you ? ]


	2. I Know You're Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I Take My Notebook And Tear The Pages Out
> 
> To Write My Thoughts In a Message [...]
> 
> Hope You'll Find Each Word I Wrote
> 
> On This Paper Planes, Scattered In The Air. 
> 
> Oh, I Send Them Off 'Cause I Know You're Out There.."

  
[who are you ? ]

< im jia long >

< from your calculus class >

[never heard of you]

< I feel hurt >

< but I kinda guessed it >

[whatever]

< hey >

< dont go >

< I still need the hw >

 

Emil set down the cellphone with a sigh. He didn’t have the energy to keep up with this guy, and whatever he was trying to say. Still lying in the bed, wrapped up in blankets and unable to feel an ounce of color, he looked up to the ceiling. A hint of red flowed into his eyes, just before closing them slightly.

  
Falling asleep was both the hardest and the easiest thing to do. Some days, he didn’t feel like moving, not breathing, not thinking. Falling asleep was easy, maybe too easy. But other times, the insomnia came and refused to leave. Those days were usually at three o'clock in the morning when everything came crashing like colorless windows and all he did was stare at the crystal of the light bulb, until his eyes eased in the darkness and everything became clear. He stared so long at the endless night that it no longer startled him when the sun slowly rose from the other side of the window.

  
Emil always lived in fear of these later days, because he was left alone to think whatever he wanted. And thinking was never something pleasant when the tiny voice that talked to you was one that insisted on saying everyone hated you. Even when you could pull three or four people you were sure they cared.

  
BHe didn’t like thinking. Not alone, anyway.

  
So when he opened his eyes, once again instead of drifting to sleep, he cursed. He shifted in his place, trying to find a way to fall asleep, but it had no effect on how he felt. His phone buzzed besides him, and he took it once again.

  
Lily’s name came into the screen once again, that cute flower showing besides her name as an emoji. It was a single word, followed by and a moon.

 

  
{ Goodnight }

 

  
He looked at the clock on top of his cellphone and sighed. It was eleven. She had stayed up longer than usual, just to type that. Maybe she was waiting an answer that Emil couldn’t give.

  
The room was dark, everything became motionless, and all of the sudden he felt scared. Scared that he might have to spend another night staring at the ceiling, or thinking. Even worst, thinking of them. Dizziness over came him when he though about it. Unsure of what to do, anything, anything at all, he looked at the messages. Lily would just ask questions, not her. Lukas would only worry. He scrolled down the list of contacts. Anyone. Anyone. Anyone.

  
An unknown person caught his eyes. It was the series of numbers he hadn’t even saved as an actual number. He recognized the conversation, and wondered.

  
‘Whatever,’ he thought ‘I just don’t want to think.’

  
He took his notebook out. Took three photos and then clicked on the name.

 

[image1.jpg]

[image2.jpg]

[image3.jpg] 

[done]

[if you still need it]

 

In all honesty, Emil wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Most people were already sleep by almost midnight, wouldn’t they? Or if they weren’t, they were outside actually living a live, didn’t they? There was also a high chance the guy had already gotten the homework from some other person, or he didn’t understand Emil’s handwriting. His mind was racing so hard he didn’t actually see when the typing… sign appeared. A ping from the phone was the one that startled him enough to look down the phone again.

 

< holy shit >

< u actually have it >

[ um yeah?]

< oh man you saved my ass >

< I was already giving up hope >

[idk if the third one is correct]

< idc >

< this is better than the last fourteen tries >

< which led me to >

< nothing >

<…>

<hey don’t leave me on seen>

[what was I supposed to answer?]

< idk a laugh? >

< a joke >

< an ‘oh jia long ur so cool pls tak me!’ >

[are your brain cells working?] 

< do you mean rn >

< or in general?>

[im assuming that in both cases they don’t] 

[why am I having this conversation again]

< bcs u cant live without me >

[thats it im leaving] 

< no babe! don’t go! >

[call me ‘babe’ again and I’m srsly leaving]

< how about ‘baby’ >

< bae >

< darling >

< sweetheart >

< love >

< starlight >

< flower >

[stop]

< sugar >

<oh>

< honey >

< honey >

[you said honey twice] 

< I did >

[why are you like this]

< cupcake >

< sweetie >

< caramel >

< chocolate >

< marshmallow >

< flour >

< baking powder >

[lmao] 

< now im hungry >

[good]

< I should call you ‘salt’ for how salty youre >

< what should I eat? > 

[none of my business] 

<have u eaten>

[none of youre business] 

< your* >

[I don’t want to hear that from you] 

[you make typos all the time] 

< their for the ‘aesthetics’ >

[they’re*]

< I know what I said >

< I rewrote it ten times bcs the auto corrector fixed it >

[are you an idiot?]

< im jia long >

[same thing then] 

< rude >

[don’t you have anything better to do than bothering me at twelve ] 

< tbh no >

< and bothering you is quite fun >

[wow you must have a really boring life] 

< lmao >

< you don’t know me >

< i am the badassesst person ever >

[ ‘badassesst’ ] 

[I don’t know you but I suddenly really pity anyone who does] 

< anyone who knows me is very lucky thank you very much >

[highly doubt it] 

< well you know me >

< that makes you lucky >

[debatable] 

< you are >

< so much >

< that I’ll make tomorrow memorable for you >

< as a thanks for the calculus hw >

[please don’t] 

< too late >

< I already know what I’ll do >

[I wont go to school tomorrow then] 

< u will >

< bcs ur curious >

[ I can assure you im not ] 

< I’ll see u tomorrow @ school then >

< igtg my older brother is screaming at me to go to sleep >

 

Emil looked at the bottom of the message, where a pair of numbers were lit in black. 1:30 am. Emil's cheek felt red all of the sudden. When had the time stopped, and suddenly fast forward until The fact that he couldn’t sleep didn’t mean he had to keep a stranger up all night too. He stared at the minutes passing by, too tired to move but not enough to fall asleep. It pinged again, starling.

 

< I threw chips @ him and ran away >

< dead.png >

 

It was another message. He opened the image, to see a blurry face making a peace sign. Right behind him there a person screaming, covered in what looked like potato chips. There a single caption in the middle of the screen that read : < RUN >

  
It came out of nowhere, and Emil wasn’t sure why it happened. Maybe it was the hilarious look of the person in the background trying to fight an empty chip bags, or the fact it was almost two in the morning and everything seemed surreal at that hour. But it came suddenly, almost without a warning except for the bubbly feeling in his stomach a mere mili seconds before.

  
Emil laughed. Hearty and full, it was heard all across the room. Sparkles of red bloomed in the back of his eyes, and almost in half a second colors came back. Those colors he loved, were back. And he was happy. He was laughing.

  
Tears came rushing down his face, as the laughing subdued. He was happy, and his chest felt tight. But his cheeks were damp, from the tears that came. Colors mushed together, and melted away slowly, leaving just an after taste of what used to be. Through the tears he read the messages.

 

< SAFE >

< update: im in my room but hes trying to break in >

< lol.png >

 

Emil opened it away and another laugh came. It was softer, quieter than the one before but still as full of red tones as he recalled. The image showed a door, full of posters of everything that Emil didn’t know and some of what he knew. It was a blurry photo, with the caption < he’s been banging the door for a full two minutes now >

 

[ is that a one direction poster ? ] 

< yeah >

< why >

[ I didn’t peg you for someone who liked one direction] 

< I also have a JB one >

< look >

< jb.png >

[ oh my god ] 

[ why do you have that ?? ] 

< what cant a guy like jb ? >

< ok who am I kidding its my sisters’ >

< she went through a phase and im not letting her live down it >

[ role model™ ] 

< oh >

< my >

< god >

< you actually know how to make jokes >

[im leaving] 

< no no no no >

< dont leave >

[four ‘no’s I must be important]

< youre fun >

< and I dont want to go to sleep yet >

[why]

< I hate myself and I have no will to live >

[pff] 

[same] 

< also I havent copy the calculus hw yet >

< and I might fall asleep if im not talking to sm1 >

[I sent it to you ages ago] 

[why havent you copied it] 

< I was kinda busy >

[doing what] 

< talking to u >

 

 ~~~~Something warm floated in Emil’s chest, the kind of feeling that you have when you drink a cup of warm vanilla milk before going to bed. He rubbed his eyes, unsure if he was hallucinating of this was real. It didn’t vanish, like a mirage, but stayed like stone carved with bones. Real and unwavering, a message could be nothing and everything at the same time, and at that meant more than anyone. He read the numbers on the message once again, surprised by the time at which they came.

 

[its almost three am and you don’t have anything better to do than talk to me]

[what a boring life you have]

< believe it or not its actually quite fun >

< sendhelp.png >

 

The picture showed the door, this time blocked by a desk. It was taken from another angle, probably a higher one, since the bed of an obviously annoyed girl showed in the bottom part of it. Of course, it was still blurry.

 

[you take awful photos]

< try to take them when you are defending against a tiny Taiwanese girl who needs her ‘beaauty sleep’ and an angry Chinese man who is keeping the whole house awake >

< also im desesperately trying 2 copy cal hw be4 sun rises >

[…]

[how are you still messaging me then] 

< I knoe how 2 multitask >

[lol]

 

Emil yawned, something that seemed surreal at this point. Yeah, it was three am but he has stayed up longer, much longer. To the point that sleep wasn’t something that crossed his mind at all. But…right now…

He closed his eyes, half staring at the bright screen, and the typing… sign that came across it. He wanted to stay up a little longer, but for some reason…he just couldn’t. Heavy eyes, tired shoulders, his mind for some reason couldn’t think… which was weird. Some times everything it did was think, and think and think, until it hurt, until his mind couldn't do anything but think. And not thinking, just feeling, felt good.

Points of red and yellow flowed into his mind, just as he blinked asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Everyone


End file.
